


Patching Each Other Up

by Cdngirl_85



Series: 30 Prompts Excerise [3]
Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-22
Updated: 2018-04-22
Packaged: 2019-04-26 05:14:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14395050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cdngirl_85/pseuds/Cdngirl_85
Summary: After a jump to Washington DC 1814, Lucy and Wyatt are back at the bunker making sure that all the wounds they received are getting tended too.





	Patching Each Other Up

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time writing for Wyatt and Lucy, I'm really excited to write for one of my favourite OTP's.
> 
> I'm writing for a Prompt challenge and i picked my three favourite OTP's: Olicity, Malec and Lyatt.
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys it.

“Oh, ow.” Lucy winced as Wyatt pressed gauze against the bleeding wound on her upper right hip. The three of them just gotten back from Washington DC in 1814. They had to stop Emma, she went back to stop the British from burning down the White House. She wanted to make sure that it went the Rittenhouse’s way.

“Sorry Luc, you wouldn’t need stitches. It’s just a small gash.” Wyatt slowly rubbed the alcohol pad to clean up the extra blood. The cut was still bleeding through the gauze. “We are almost done, I promise.” 

Lucy winced again as the alcohol pad touched the wound completely. Her hand shot out and grabbed on to Wyatt’s side. Wyatt winced as soon as Lucy touched him. “Wyatt, are you hurt?” she lightly squeezed his ribcage again. His eyes closed for a second and then opened again to focus on the task that he was performing.

“Stop Lucy, I’m perfectly fine.” Wyatt started to tape up her wound. Lucy was lightly caressing the side of his body, making sure she wasn’t hurting him.  
Wyatt taped up the last corner of Lucy’s wound. As he looked up at Lucy, she was staring right in to his eyes. Suddenly he leaned over and lightly brushed his lips against hers. Lucy’s hand came up to spread across his stubbled cheek. 

Wyatt moved slightly, a groan came from deep inside his throat. Lucy leaned back and saw Wyatt wince again.

“Okay, that’s it.” Lucy slowly gets up and heads over to grab a large wrapping bandage. “Alright soldier, take your shirt off.”

Wyatt’s eyebrow went up as Lucy put her hand on her hips. Giving her a smug smile as he grabbed the bottom of his old-school white shirt and tore it off. But he winced as he lifted his arms, finally getting his shirt off. Lucy touched his shoulder, she slowly started to wrap the bandage around his mid-section. “Is that too tight?”

“No, it’s good.” Wyatt winced as Lucy secured the bandage on the side of his body. “Perfect actually,” he grabbed her by the hips. He lightly placed her on his lap. “Thanks Luc.”

Lucy leaned forward and gave him a light kiss on the lips, “Your welcome.” She wrapped her arms around his neck as they sat in the chair for a couple minutes more before meeting up with the rest of the team for debriefing.


End file.
